2nd Chapter of My Percy Jackson Series
by Hatsuharu-san101
Summary: In the 2nd chapter of my Percy Jackson series, Sandra meets Percy and kills monsters with Burger King and manicured nails.


The creature was horrible! Absolutely hideous! Think of the ugliest person you've known, then times that by 20, that's the only way I can describe it. And, his friends were even worse.

"This is going to be a piece of cake! That stupid Persephone girl doesn't even know who she is………."

"

Hey ugly, I'm not as stupid as you think, AND I GO BY SANDRA NOT PERSEPHONE!!!!!!"

I need to press the pause button for one moment. Just so you know, my first name is not Sandra, Sandra is my middle name and Persephone is my first. Most of the people I hang around with probably have an IQ of 10. Because when they heard my first name the said something that sounded like Percy-phone, so I told them to forget it and just call me Sandra. O.K. now you understand, so let's get back to my story.

"Ummmmm, Sandra….," Grover said in an uneasy whisper, "He didn't say anything….."

Ugly said something like, "I didn't say that out loud….."

"Yes you did!!" I was getting frustrated.

"I didn't say that out loud either!" Ugly's friends were getting anxious now; it sort of reminded me of some inpatient girls waiting in line to see their favorite band.

"Boss, just forget it and remember what we came here to do."

"Oh yeah, kill the Sandra girl."

Then ugly and all his hideous friends started cornering Grover. The only way we could get out was through the window, and we were four stories up.

"You got that celestial sword thing?" I whispered to Grover.

"I left it in my room. Wait a sec…..Pegasai!" It looked like a light bulb just went on in his curly-haired head.

"What's a Pegasai?"

"Jump!"

"Are you crazy?

"You have to trust me!!"

"Okey-dok." I then turned, grabbed Grover and threw ourselves out the window.

But, the irony was that instead of ending up in little bits on the sidewalk, I found my face hair, if you hadn't had dirty horse hair and feathers in your mouth, you don't know the meaning of 'yuck!' "Yuck! I swear Grover; I thought you were crazy there for a moment!!"

"Who's that girl with Grover? Must be a…… Ha! Look at all the horse feathers in her hair! But, besides that she's pretty hot I guess."

"Hey!" I yelled at him as I combed out the horse feathers out of my hair, "Don't be fresh!"

"Oh now I know who she is, she's that Persephone person."

"Hey, listen Percy! I go by Sandra not Persephone!!!"

"Um…….Sandra….."

"What Grover?!?!?!"

"Percy didn't say anything….."

"UGGG!!!! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME THAT!!!!!"

"Maybe you can read mind…." Grover looked like he had a light bulb go on in his head.

"Uh, Grover," Percy had a horrified look on his face, "I think we've got bigger problems than mind-reading-half-bloods." I turned around to see Ugly, and all of his friends on our tails.

"Just, great! Just, GREAT! And, we don't even have that celestial-bronze-sword-thingy with us!! S***!" Now I was really POed to an extreme level.

Instinctively, I looked around for a weapon, but of course there was none. The only things I saw was a Burger King and a rushing river across from it. I laughed silently to myself, because the last time I went to Burger King was when Hanna was three. I remember that Hairy But locked us in our rooms for who knows what, and we got no dinner or lunch. So, I took $50 out from under a loose floorboard, (that's where I keep most of my valuables,) and Hanna and I snuck out and bought all the Burger King food we could eat! I remember that when I wasn't looking, she threw a handful of French fries in my hair. And, then I meant to throw some at her, but it accidentally hit the guy sitting in front of us. Eventually, the whole restaurant was in a food fight and we got kicked out! But, we had the time of our lives….

"Click!" Now a light bulb went off in my head!

I then whispered in the Pegasus's ear, "Can you fly right above those outdoor tables by the Burger King?" The Pegasus whinnied something that sounded like, "Sure!"

Once, I got close enough, I leaned over and snatched all the Burger Kings away from different people. I responded to their cussing and, yelling saying stuff like, "Sorry, it's a matter of life and death here!" and, "Sorry, but I'll die if I don't take these burgers!!"

"Now we have to sneak up behind Ugly and all his friends." I whispered to the Pegasus.

We both waited till they were past the Burger King, then we flew in close pursuit, until we were right behind them. Then I said, "Hey uglies! COME AND GET IT!" As soon as I came into firing range, I jumped off of my Pegasus and squirted Ugly's five friends with ketchup packets, bashed all of their heads together, and pushed them into the river! I dusted myself of and took a little bow, "Thank you! Thank you!" Then I realized that Ugly was missing, I turned around, too late! Ugly was on top of me, about to give me a knuckle sandwich that would of literally knocked the life out of me! I have no idea why, but I then scratched my long, nails across his eyes. "OW!!!! THAT HURTS!!!!" immediately his big hands clasped over his eyes. Ugly loosed his grip, and I pelted him with my Burger King bags. Then Ugly made the big mistake, he took a step back and fell into the river. "We'll meet again Persephone Ayumu! But, next time Burger King won't be there!" his hands were still covering his eyes.

I retaliated back saying, "But, next time you won't have your eyesight!" it was a lame retaliation, but it still gave the same effect I wanted it to. He tried to uncover his eyes to give me an evil glare, but by then the current already carried him away. I then realized how exhausted I was because of all this. Then ironically, I tripped over a tree root and bashed my head against a boulder. The last thing I remember was Percy rushing to my side.

~Thanks for reading the second chapter of my new

Percy Jackson series. Sorry, I still haven't come

up with a name for it yet, but I'm working on

it! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my school and

all schools who let me have Saturday and Sunday.

Because, without Saturday and Sunday, it would've

took me FOREVER to finish this! This is Hatsuharu

signing out! bai~


End file.
